Trollz
Trollz is an American animated television series produced by DiC Entertainment (now DHX Media) and features the adventures of five teenage girls (who're Trolls, not humans), who call themselves the Best Friends for Life, who use magic to help them with their everyday life as well as battling whatever magical creatures and problems they may find themselves up against. These trollz were based on the troll dollcreated in the 1960s becoming one of the biggest fads in the world. The program was part of KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS; the series was also part of KEWLopolis, through October 27, 2007. Reruns of the show currently air in syndication as part of the Cookie Jar Kids Network block. The program last aired on Cookie Jar TV on CBS. Plot The show is set in a city called Trollzopolis and follows the adventures of five teenage girls (who're Trollz, not humans), (Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Onyx) who call themselves the Best Friends for Life (B.F.F.L.), who use magic to help them with their everyday life as well as battling whatever magical creatures and problems they may find themselves up against. Characters Protagonists ; Amethyst van der Troll : She is a pretty young troll who loves her friends and would do anything for them. Amethyst is also considerate and gives good advice to her friends. Her gem is a pink heart. She wears a purple top with a matching skirt, a hot pink sash and a bracelet of spell beads. She also wears hot pink pump shoes with straps. Her hair is pink with a wave at the top and she has a purple heart-shaped activation gem. Amethyst was the last of the five girls to have her gem get its glow. Her boyfriend is Coal and her Ancient is her grandmother. She is voiced by Britt McKillip. :; Ruby Trollman :: She is the leader of the BFFL, and, as such, is really bossy and cares about her looks a little too much. If she really wants something she will do anything to get it. Her hair is red and star-shaped and her gem is a red star and her real hair color is brown. She wears an off shoulder white top with a green star on it, jeans, and green sneakers. She has red spell beads. Her boyfriend is Rock and her Ancient is Obsidian. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni. ::; Sapphire Trollzawa ::: She is the smartest in the group. When the friends have sleepovers Sapphire just wants to study. Her gem is a blue flower. She wears a long sleeved blue shirt with white cuffs coming out, a pink skirt, ankle socks, and pink flats with a blue flower on top of it. Her hair is blue and tied in a ponytail by a pink bow, and she has glasses on top of her head. Her spell beads are blue. Her boyfriend is Alabaster and her Ancient is Mr. Trollheimer. She is voiced by Alexandra Carter. :::; Topaz Trollhopper :::: She is a troll who loves shopping and is a fashion expert. Her gem is a yellow diamond. She wears a white shirt with a pink top over it, a green miniskirt, leg warmers, and multi-colored sneakers. Her hair is yellow and curly. She wears a green scrunchy. She has yellow spell beads. Her boyfriend is Jasper and her Ancient is Zirconia. She is voiced by Leah Juel. ::::; Onyx Von Trollenberg ::::: Onyx is a goth and has a liking for poetry. Her gem is a dark purple crescent moon. Onyx wears a black long sleeved shirt with a white tank top with pink polka dots, a black skirt, pink tights, and black boots. Her hair is dark purple and in two ponytails which are held by pink buckle scrunchies. Her spell beads are dark purple. Her boyfriend is Flint and her Ancient is Spinell. She is voiced by Anna Van Hooft. ::::: Antagonists :::::; Simon :::::: Simon the Gremlin is the main villain of the series and appears in numerous episodes throughout the show trying to take over the world of Trollzopolis and get revenge against the Best Friends For Life. He is voiced by Reece Thompson. ::::::; Snarf ::::::: A half-dog, half-ogre creature and Simon's loyal henchman who sticks by his side despite enduring endless abuse. Able to change from a cute-looking puppy to a hulking beast-like form at will. He is voiced by Janyse Jaud. Category:Browse Category:Content